Forget the Beauty
by his-little-troll
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura engage in a battle, and it becomes quite interesting to its audience. Doesn't feel finished, can you help?


Yes, people I AM BACK! And I've a brand new Sasu/Saku story to celebrate! Love to all who missed me, thank you bye bye!  
Oh, and I don't own Naruto or its characters!

Forget the Beauty

Sasuke glanced, annoyed, at his most talented opponent. She was beautiful, and he was sure those perfect hips had led many men to their demise, that those short choppy locks had been set atop an alluringly innocent face with the intent to destroy all enemies in her path. She used the kunai and other weapons as though they were extensions of her body, and never lost control of her chakra. Her tight red dress hugged her bouncing chest snugly, and clung to her skin like a glove. Rips from their battle had holes popping up in all the wrong places, and for a split moment, Sasuke was completely defenseless.

"AHA! You are caught!" She laughed as she held a kunai at his throat and one at his back, rendering him unable to move. "Do you admit defeat, or does the great Uchiha have more tricks up his sleeve?"

"You forget, I have trained with you before. You wield those weapons well, but you are hesitant to use them." He smirked as he traced his fingers along her bare arms, felt them shake, her heart too weak to tighten the kunai at his throat. "You could easily defeat me right at this moment. Of course, you won't; but you could." He twisted her arms back, not hurting her, but removing the weapons from around him.

The fight continued, both evenly matched, though one or the other constantly getting ahead.

His other teammate watched with wide eyes, whispering to his teacher. Neither of the battling ninja noticed, however, as they were lost in their own strategies. Moves that normal ninja would never dream of achieving flew from them like simple shadow clone jutsu and thousands of complicated hand symbols came as easily as a wave.

"Are they actually fighting, or are they… you know…. Doing something inappropriate?" The mass of fuzzy blond hair asked Kakashi, who easily ignored Naruto by delving deeper into his book.

"They are doing nothing more than using a fighting style that was originally created as a way of dangerous dancing. If it didn't go just right, a person could easily kill their partner with no intentions of doing so. Many loves were lost this way, and its practice became restricted to only a few master ninja. Of course, this can easily be countered if you do not dance the dance. Most only practice it to help retain graceful balance and add fluidity to their regular fighting. It appears that they are both quite well practiced in this style." He glanced up and was amazed at what he saw.

They were so close in their battle that he could see how Naruto had mistaken it for something inappropriate. Both were trying to stay in each others space, considering long range attacks were the other's specialty. Sasuke and Sakura were both out of their comfort zone, attacking with everything they had. Obstacles simply ceased to exist and he was amazed to see that all through the sweat and the blood neither lost eye contact with the other. Obsidian black ice crackled against jade green fire, neither giving in. It was almost… dirty.

"Well…. You two, practice is over… I'm going to uh… I'm going to go home." He slinked off, the edge of his mask to the white of his hairs turning a bright crimson red.

Surprised by the abrupt ending of their activities, the pair stood in stunned silence. A breeze blew Sakura's soft candy locks to Sasuke's face, and they became acutely aware of how close they were. In a flash they stood apart, embarrassment shading their faces a light pink cerise. Both were so intent on each other that they didn't notice the blue eyed blond slither away from the scene.

"Well, Sasuke, I can say you performed the Martial Dancing quite beautifully…" She blushed, staring at her feet. An instant later, Sasuke was by her side, his breath on her neck. His whispered words baffled her mind, but seemed at the same time to make perfect sense to her soul.

"Forget the beauty… Remember the fight." And with that he was gone, leaving Sakura with the remnants of the warmth on her neck. 


End file.
